


Make Me Happy

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe takes Max to one of their old childhood hangouts and things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at titles so, sorry about that...

Max pressed the shutter button, as she did the squirrel jumped of the bench and scurried off.

"Come on!" Max groaned.

"Jeez, someone's uptight." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

_Chloe._

Max turned around putting her camera in her bag. "What are you doing here, Chloe." She sighed.

"Wow way to show enthusiasm." Chloe said sarcastically. "Your amazing girlfriend literally just snuck over here in broad daylight to make your life better." She pulled Max closer to her.

Max rolled her eyes. "You're a dork." She smiled.

"Yes I am." Chloe leaned down and kissed Max.

When they broke apart Max stepped back. "Chloe, as much as I would love to do this with you right now, I have work to do."

"Come on, its only high school and I risked my ass to see you." Chloe looked at Max with those eyes, she could never resist those eyes.

"Chloeee." Max whined. "I have to turn in a photo by the end of the day tomorrow for the Everyday Heroes contest. Otherwise, I'll miss the deadline."

"Maybe I can help you with that, in your room.." Chloe said suggestively.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Jefferson wouldn't accept that." Max laughed.

Chloe snorted, "Why not, every hero has a groupie."

"You're ridiculous!" Max giggled.

"Am I?" Chloe smirked, stepping towards her girlfriend.

"You are." Max smiled as the taller girl leaned in kissing her again.

"How about now? Am I still ridiculous?" Chloe asked before going back in for another long kiss.

"Juliet! I can't believe you would do that!" I never should've listened to you." Dana shouted.

"Sounds like drama is unfolding," Max said, stepping back from Chloe.

"So what?" Chloe said moving towards Max.

"Chloe, photography class is the one class I really care about," Max said. "I need to focus."

"I get it!" Chloe said, "Really, but in case you haven't noticed I don't exactly 'blend in' with the crowd, yet I came all the way here for you."

"You just love trouble don't you," Max laughed.

"One more kiss?" Chloe asked persuasively with those eyes again.

Max leaned up and kissed the blue haired girl as she heard Dana call, "Max can I talk to you?"

Max blushed and pulled away from Chloe who rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Uh, we're kinda doing something here." Chloe says. Max elbowed Chloe. "Ow!" She mumbled.

"Sorry," Dana said. "I just needed someone to talk to and you were there for Kate, and so I thought maybe.. I don't know.."

"Yeah, Dana, of course we can talk. Chloe was just leaving." Max looked over at Chloe.

"No way, dude. I haven't finished distracting you yet." Chloe said intentionally trying to irritate her girlfriend.

"If its a bad time though," Dana said, glancing at Chloe, "I totally get it."

"No, no." Max reassured her, "Its fine."

"I am almost positive I'm your girlfriend, who by the way risked her ass to see you today," Chloe whined, "Doesn't that mean I'm your first priority." she whispered leaning in closer to Max's ear obviously trying to make Dana feel awkward.

Max pulled Chloe aside, "Chlo, please." Max begged. "Five minutes. Wait in my room, we can hang after I talk to Dana." Max raised an eyebrow.

"Oh la-la isn't someone-"

Max gave Chloe a quick kiss to shut her up and then pushed her in the direction of the dorms.

"Fine, I'm going, but I expect you to be amazing later..." Chloe sang in a sing-song voice. The photographer practically slapped her palm against her forehead.

Max walked back over to where Dana was standing awkwardly. "Sorry about that, she can be.. intense and really annoying sometimes." Max smiled.

"Its cool.. So she's like your girlfriend then?" Dana asked with a small smile. "Sorry if I'm over stepping! I just-"

"Dana," Max interrupted. "Its fine." Dana looked relieved.

"Well," she said sitting down on the bench, "I really wanted to talk to you because um, Juliet found out about the thing with Logan and now that she's kinda dating him she's mad that I didn't tell her, and you helped us before so I thought maybe you could.." Dana stopped to take a breath, "I guess I just trust you."

Max sat down beside Dana on the bench.

 _Why do I get myself involved in all this?_ She wondered as she looked over at Dana.

x.x.x

Exhausted from Dana's drama Max practically fell onto the floor of her dorm room when she finally got there.

"Took you long enough!" Chloe complained. "You've been gone for ages, I started to think maybe you and Dana were 'more than friends,'" Chloe teased.

Max rolled her eyes with a smirk, "You seemed to have made yourself at home." She says looking around at her now messy room and half empty tin of cookies.

Chloe was lying on Max's bed a cigarette in her hand, which left a trail of smoke as she brought it back up to her lips. She moved over closer to the wall making room for Max to lay beside her.

They lay there quietly for awhile until Max broke the silence.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Chloe was silent for several beats. "I love you too," Chloe said back, her smile turned to a frown as she looked over at the smaller girl next to her. "Are you okay, Max."

"Yeah, just tired and frustrated." Max looked to Chloe. "I know it might sound stupid but I really want to be an amazing photographer and maybe this contest could really give me a start to my career.." She paused looking back up at the ceiling. "I'm just not sure if I'm good enough." She sighed deeply.

"Don't be so modest. You're the most amazing and talented person I've ever met, Max."

The brunette smiled as Chloe sat up. "Come on let me show you something," She said. The punk's mesmerizing, bright blue eyes lit up as she smiled.

x.x.x

"Where are we going?" Max asked for about the eleventh time.

"Just shut up and follow me," Chloe said turning around to face Max, now walking backwards.

"You're going to fall on your ass." Max laughed.

"No way I'm- SHIT!" Chloe stumbled over a tree root barely steadying herself. Max giggled. "Shut up!" Chloe smiled.

She turned back around as they walked farther into the woods, Max felt a twinge of familiarity walking along the obscured path.

Where was Chloe taking her?

They stopped at the base of an extremely large tree, Max looked up.

_The pirate fort! Of course this is where she would take me. We haven't been here together in years.. This is where we first kissed, under the stars, only days before I left for Seattle._

"Chloe," Max breathed, "This  
is-" She grinned.

Chloe climbed up and turned to look back down at Max, "Well are you coming?" She called.

x.x.x

Being in their favorite childhood hangout made her feel thirteen again. They sat there together looking up at the sunset. Chloe had her arm around Max, holding her close.

"Chloe, its not that I don't think this is amazing, " Max began slowly, "but why did you bring me here?"

Chloe stood up, picked her beer bottle up off the ground, and leaned against the railing. "I used to come here everyday after you left, it made me feel close to you." She paused to take a deep breath, "I stopped coming after I realized you weren't coming back for me.." Chloe said softly.

Max felt a rush of guilt as she stood up beside Chloe and intertwined their fingers. "Chloe I won't leave you ever again." Max promised.

Chloe smiled. "I know." She set her beer on the railing and put one hand on Max's cheek and leaned down to kiss the smaller girl. Max fell into the kiss, she didn't even mind the taste of weed and alcohol on Chloe's lips as the blue haired punk placed her other hand on Max's back. The photographer reached up running her own fingers through Chloe's hair, and wrapping one arm around to the back of the punk's neck deepening the kiss. The taller girl took a step forward forcing Max backward. She began to pull off Max's jacket and they almost tripped over her bag. Laughing they backed up toward the wall of their childhood fort. Chloe pinned the brunette's arms against the wall, kissing her passionately. Max pulled free taking a few steps away from the wall pushing the punk backwards before pulling her closer. Chloe pulled the smaller girl's shirt off tossing it aside and Max did the same removing her girlfriend's white tank. Chloe pushed Max back against the wall, hard, feeling a rush of happiness and adrenaline as she kissed the shorter girl's neck and collarbone, leaving her mark. The photographer moaned. Clothes flew everywhere, things escalated further until neither of them were aware of anything except each other.

x.x.x

They lie there together breathing deeply. "So, Super Max," Chloe said, "Looks like you fulfilled your promise of being amazing." She joked.

"Anything for you, Oh Great One." Max shot back.

She rolled onto her back and got up pulling her pants back on. She felt a soft touch sliding her bra strap down off her shoulder. "Chloe!" Max scolded. "Keep your pants on."

"Too late." Chloe snorted jokingly.

Max turned around, "Dork." She whispered lightly kissing the punk's lips.

x.x.x

Back in Chloe's truck they were driving in silence until Chloe piped up, "Hungry?" She asked.

"High?" The brunette retorted.

"Haha, very funny, Maxie."

"You want to get something from the diner?" Max asked.

"The diner?" Chloe asked.

"Why not if we're going to revisit our childhood memories, might as well go all the way," Max said feeling happy and excited.

"What the hell!" Chloe agreed, making a sharp turn. "Plus free food!"

x.x.x

The 24 hour sign in the window of the diner glowed bright in the dark of the night.

Max and Chloe walked inside arms around each other, as feelings of nostalgia took over.

Joyce turned around and raised an eyebrow at the couple. "What have you two been doing?" She asked casually.

"We went to watch the sunset," Max answered quickly. Chloe snickered.

_I'm an idiot._

"I swear the two of you have been inseparable lately!" Joyce exclaimed.

Chloe stepped forward slamming her palms on the counter. Joyce glared at her, "Chloe, do you have to make so much noise?" Joyce asked, sounding annoyed.

Max leaned her elbows on the counter and Chloe moved over wrapping her arms around Max's waist, and resting her chin on her shoulder. "What do you want to eat?" Chloe asked softly and turned her head slightly to look at Max.

Max could feel Chloe's breath on her face as she turned to look at her. Their noses were practically touching at this angle. "I don't know." Max blushed. "You pick."

Chloe gave Max a quick peck on the lips before suggesting they have waffles. The two of them used to eat breakfast for dinner every time they had a sleepover.

Joyce sighed at the two of them, giving Chloe a look like; _I know its just you two in here but if I come back and you're on the counter..._ Max couldn't help but imagine the scenario.

The photographer laughed, "You can be sweet when you want too." She said playfully to the delinquent. Chloe took a few steps back still holding onto Max and swinging her girlfriend around. Max shrieked giving the taller girl a feeling of satisfaction.

Joyce chuckled, "Get a room, ya lovebirds."

"Really, that would be great." Chloe joked, "You deliver?"

Joyce walked into the kitchen, ignoring Chloe, to get started on their waffles.

"Chloe!" Max yelled in surprise, as Chloe pulled her into a booth so she was sitting on the punk's lap. Max's laughing subsided and she felt a feeling of warmth in her chest as she wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl and kissed her.

Chloe smiled, "I think this is the first time in a long time I've been truly happy." She whispered.

That feeling in the photographer's chest grew filling her whole body as she leaned her forehead against Chloe's. "I'm glad."


End file.
